The present invention relates to strollers for children, e.g., strollers that are easily folded to a stored, compact configuration.
A well-designed stroller of this type should be sturdy and balanced. It should afford the child passenger safe and comfortable transport. The adult user should find the stroller easy to maneuver, easy to fold and unfold, and easy to handle when folded. It should have features that make it versatile and convenient. And it should be simple in design, rugged and reliable. Foldable strollers are known that address some of these criteria. There is room for improvement, however, in all of these areas.
Strollers are expected to carry a variety of items in addition to a child. A basket located beneath the seat and/or backrest can accommodate items that are large or bulky. For smaller items, attachments are known that can be clamped or strapped to the handle of a stroller to provide convenient storage or support for accessories and articles of various types. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,830,238; 5,503,297; 5,702,038; 5,704,527; and 5,857,601. U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,669 discloses a stroller with a so-called “parent console” that is attached to the push arms of the stroller handle, leaving an empty space between the handgrip portion and the console. A storage unit that fills this space would be a useful addition to a stroller equipped with such a console.